DitF: De vuelta al lugar que pertenece
by mconstanzass
Summary: Dos familias totalmente ajenas entre si dejaron de lado todo al mudarse cuando sus hijos menores tenían apenas seis años. Un nuevo amor florece y un primer amor de infancia renace aunque nunca se confesron ni interactuaron entre si y que con el paso de los años se fue desvaneciendo del recuerdo de ambos.
1. Prólogo

**_DitF: De vuelta al lugar que pertenece._**

* * *

 _—Mamá ¿Van a volver pronto?_ — pregunta la pequeña pelirroja de seis años al ver como el vehículo blanco se alejaba de donde estaba de pie junto a su madre y su hermana

— _Gamma dijo que volverían y yo confío en el_ — responde la joven Nana de 14 años a su hermana menor

— _El cambio solo será por un tiempo, sus primos volverán a vivir al distrito 13 dentro de poco_ — esa era la madre de ambas, que intento alegrarlas con sus palabras aunque sabía que no eran del todo ciertas

Las tres mujeres se quedaron mirando a la nada y la menor de ellas en su interior deseaba poder ver pronto a su mejor amiga, pero lo que la pequeña Miku no sabia era que pasarian muchos años para que su deseo se cumpliera.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Subire el proximo capitulo dentro de unos dias:3 espero que les gane la insertidumbre por querer saber mas y continuen junto a mi este nuevo proyecto, que estoy escribiendo en dos idiomas para poder compartirlo con más personas

Saludos a todos!


	2. Chapter 1

**_11 años después_**

El día era cálido y tranquilo, aunque dentro del salón del segundo año B no parecía ser igual.

La mitad del curso compuesto por 27 alumnos se encontraba a mitad de una visita con Morfeo, la razón era simple; las clases de Heisei-sensei no era las más divertidas del instituto, realmente las matemáticas no entretenían a nadie en esta época.

— _No puedo creer que el esposo de mi hermana me haya puesto un regaño frente a toda la clase_ — la muchacha soltó esto en un suspiro apenas audible, aunque su compañero de puesto se volteo en su dirección

— _Creo que decirle que no necesitas aprender porque de todas formas te hará aprobar porque son familia es una buena razón para regañarte_ — el castaño razonó logrando que su acompañante soltara un bufido desconforme al saber que lo que el chico decía era verdad

Ninguno de los dos muchachos siguió hablando, porque ambos sabían que terminarían discutiendo; eso era lo mejor que Miku y Zorome sabían hacer.

— _Hey Miku…_ — se escuchó desde unos puestos más atrás de donde la chica nombrada estaba

— _Futoshi, por décima vez, no sé quién será la chica nueva y tampoco sé si es linda, es más ni siquiera le preguntare a mi hermana por ella porque no me interesa una estúpida desconocida_ — la respuesta llego en forma de gruñido y el muchacho al que iba dirigida tenía una mirada de pena al haber sido regañado por su amiga

— _Gordo deja de molestar, Hachi va a terminar regañándonos a todos si seguimos hablando en medio de su…_ — Zorome no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, ya que fue interrumpido por la grave voz del maestro

— _Gentea-san, es su turno en la pizarra_ —

El joven salió de su pupitre a regañadientes mientras era observado por el resto de la clase, quienes sabían que Zorome estaría el resto de clase de pie contra la pizarra, las matemáticas no eran muy amigas con él.

— _¿De que hablaban?_ — pregunta la peli morada que estaba ubicada en los pupitres a la derecha de Miku

— _Futoshi sigue preguntando por la chica nueva_ —

— _Escuche que viene del distrito 8 y es muy linda_ — una nueva voz se había unido a la conversación

— _Ikuno, Ichigo; realmente no me interesa saber de ella y mucho menos encontrarla linda_ — el tono que Miku había utilizado era de total ironía y logro hacer que sus amigas perdieran todo el interés por el tema

Al otro lado del salón tres amigos hablaban sobre el desarrollo de la clase y el hecho de que su compañero seguía batallando con los números del pizarrón, bueno solo dos eran los que comentaban la situación.

— _Me gustan las matemáticas pero Heisei-sensei hace que me den ganas de dormir_ — el rubio suspiro al dar su opinión mientras era observado por sus dos mejores amigos

— _Prefiero la ciencia, igual hay matemática pero no es tan estricta como la que intenta resolver Zorome, Goro deberías darle clases_ — la sugerencia del azabache hizo que el recién nombrado soltara una pequeña risa

— _Mitsuru es mucho mejor que yo en matemáticas, quizás tu deberías enseñarle_ — Goro, como habían nombrado al rubio se dirigió al tercero del grupo que solo se dedicaba a escuchar

— _Le enseñare cuando sepa que no voy a desperdiciar mi propio conocimiento al juntarme con alguien como Gentea_ — las palabras de Mitsuru sonaron acidas, pero fue lo único que dijo con respecto al tema, él tenía la manía de solo acercase a las personas que sabía que merecían parte de su tiempo, sonaba arrogante pero el castaño sabía muy bien a quien entregarle eso que nunca recuperaría

La conversación entre los muchachos culmino con el ultimo comentario de Mitsuru y fue el quien se sentó correctamente en su pupitre, quedando con Goro y Hiro a sus espaldas.

En el pizarrón aún se encontraba el castaño, mientras era observado por el maestro, quien ni siquiera parpadeaba para vigilar al más inquieto y hablador de sus alumnos.

Nadie decía una palabra, logrando que el ambiente se tornara más aburrido de lo que ya era, aunque un leve golpe en la puerta llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

— _Es un grupo bastante peculiar, pero no hay de qué preocuparse_ —

Esas palabas lograron tranquilizar un poco a la muchacha, quien se encontraba un poco aterrada por su reciente intercambio a mitad del semestre escolar, aunque intentaba no demostrar sus emociones ante la adulta que iba unos pasos más adelante que ella.

— _Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, mi oficina está al final del pasillo_ —

— _Gracias Nana, me alegra que estés aquí_ — la voz de la chica es suave, como si hablara en susurros

Cuando llegaron a la puerta marcada como "Segundo año B", fue Nana quien golpeo la puerta y en cosa de segundos fue abierta por un hombre moreno de cabello azul, quien le regalo una sonrisa llena de amor a la pelirroja.

— _Vengo a presentar a la nueva estudiante y a recibir la queja que le has dado a mi hermana_ — las palabras de Nana eran tranquilas, a pesar del hombre frente a ella era su esposo

— _Entra_ — eso fue lo único que Hachi dijo, dejando entrar a la mayor de las dos mujeres a su salón de clases

— _Buenos días a todos_ — saluda Nana a los alumnos que seguían en sus asientos

— _Buenos días Nana-san_ — respondieron todos a coro

Todos los varones que se encontraban en el aula tenían sus ojos fijos en la mujer pelirroja, a la espera que ella presentara a su nueva compañera, de la cual días anteriores habían escuchado maravillas, aunque aún no lograban verla sabían que sería un cambio total dentro del curso, no todos los días llegaba una chica nueva a mitad del semestre o al menos eso era lo que la mayoría de los varones pensaba.

Las mujeres eran un tema aparte, comenzando porque de 27 alumnos, solo 7 eran mujeres, dentro de las cuales estaban: Ichigo, Ikuno, Miku, Delta, Seijun, Reiko y Sia.

— _Bien, hace una semana atrás les comente que llegarían tres compañeros nuevos, el día de hoy ha llegado la primera de ellos_ — la explicación de Nana tenia a todos expectantes, ya que la chica aun no ingresaba por la puerta — _Puedes entrar_ —

Ante la afirmación de la mujer, una chica de cabello largo ingreso al aula, trayendo consigo más de una muestra de asombro en los varones del curso.

Al final de los pupitres se podía escuchar a los muchachos hablar mientras se encontraban observando a la muchacha, unos asientos más adelante Miku intentaba hacer que su consciencia volviera a su cuerpo, llevaba demasiados años sin verla.

— _¿Estas bien?_ — consulta Zorome en dirección a su amiga, quien parecía haber entrado en estado de Shock

La mayoría de los hombres solo la observaban y entre ellos uno por primera vez sentía la necesidad de observar por más de un segundo a alguna de sus compañeras y no entendía por qué sucedía eso.

— _Por favor, preséntese con sus compañeros_ — pide Hachi desde su pupitre, mientras Nana se ubica a su lado

— _Mi nombre es Genista Kokoro, vengo desde el distrito 8, aunque antes vivía aquí, tengo 17 años y será un gusto terminar el instituto junto a ustedes_ —

Kokoro finalizo su presentación mientras le regalaba una tímida sonrisa a quienes serían sus compañeros de clase por el resto del año.

— ¿¡Kokoro!? — grita Miku desde su asiento, logrando llamar la atención de todos en el aula

— Hola Miku-chan, te extrañe durante todos estos años — responde la rubia, moviéndose para queda observando a Miku desde donde se encontraba de pie, logrando que Miku abriera los ojos de manera exagerada

— ¡Muévete idiota! — rugió Miku mientras empujaba a Zorome y poder llegar hasta donde estaba Kokoro

Con un Zorome que besaba el piso luego del brusco movimiento ejercido por la pelirroja, todo el salón observaba como ambas chicas se unían en un abrazo, que traía lágrimas por parte de Miku. Incluso los maestros miraban la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nana y Hachi sabían que podía pasar algo así y no iban a interrumpir el reencuentro entre esas dos niñas que eran tan unidas desde que habían nacido.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Te hubiera esperado con algún presente —

— Era una sorpresa para ti Miku, fue Kokoro quien nos pidió que no te contáramos nada — explicó Nana — Bueno, creo que será mejor que vuelvas a tu lugar y ayudes a Zorome — sugirió la mayor, indicando al joven que seguía sentado en el piso

Miku hizo caso a las palabras de su hermana, aunque en su interior siguiera saltando de alegría, ya que luego de once años volvía a tener junto a ella a su prima y mejor amiga de la vida.

— La próxima semana llegaran los hermanos FranXX, así que espero que traten bien a sus compañeros nuevos y si llego a saber que han molestado a alguno de ellos nos veremos en mi oficina —

— Nana-san — hablo Futoshi desde el fondo — Genista-san puede sentarse a mi lado, estoy solo en mi escritorio —

— Con respecto a eso, Genista-san debe sentarse con quien será su tutor de matemáticas hasta que esté a la par en conocimientos con ustedes — las palabras de Hachi lograron desanimar al muchacho que con buena voluntad había ofrecido su lugar

— Phinium-san ¿Podrías ser el tutor de Kokoro? — pregunta Nana con dulzura al momento de dirigirse a Goro, con esto el rubio consiguió unas cuantas miradas de disgusto por ser tratado de esa manera por la linda inspectora

— Eh… Soy el tutor de Ichigo e Ikuno, no sé si sería prudente que Genista-san se una, digo, es un gusto conocerte, pero con ellas ya he avanzado en la materia — se explica el rubio con un poco de vergüenza al rechazar a su nueva compañera — Aunque Mitsuru es mejor que yo y no es el tutor de nadie —

— Entonces, Nista-san va a ser el tutor de Genista-san — declara Hachi sin preguntarle a su mejor alumno y al parecer tampoco se percató del parecido de sus apellidos

Por su lado Mitsuru seguía dentro de un trance, desde que la chica nueva había ingresado al salón se había quedado clavado mirándola y sentía la necesidad de seguir haciéndolo, usualmente no le interesaba interactuar o percatarse de la presencia de las mujeres de su curso, a menos que fuera Ichigo porque prácticamente se crio junto a ella y sus dos mejores amigos, pero la chica nueva al parecer lo tenía hipnotizado, ya que ni siquiera reclamo cuando Hachi aviso de su nueva tutoría.

— ¡Heisei-sensei! Yo también necesito un tutor ¿Podría Mitsuru ayudarme a mi también? — la voz de Futoshi se escuchaba desesperada, logrando incomodar a Kokoro que seguía de pie junto a los dos docentes, pero al mismo tiempo logró sacar a Mitsuru de su trance

— Me es suficiente con tener que enseñarle a una desconocida, no necesito otra cargar como lo es Phytum — Mitsuru se dirigía a Hachi, quien lo observaba con una expresión seria — aparte es ella quien necesita nivelarse, no tú — tales palabras lograron avergonzar a Futoshi, quien se encogió en su puesto, intentando pasar desapercibido por el resto de los alumnos

— Eh, Mitsuru… — susurra Hiro a las espaldas del joven de penetrantes ojos verdes, con la intensión de que su amigo no le dijera algo más hiriente a Futoshi

— No tenías que ser tan malo con Futoshi — le susurra Goro, quien se cubrió un poco la boca con la mano para que el resto no escuchara sus palabras

Ambos maestros ignoraron las palabras del joven Nista y se enfocaron en la nueva alumna.

— Puedes tomar asiento al lado de tu tutor, Mitsuru será tu compañero de asiento por el resto del año — anuncia Nana a su prima

— Nista-san estará encargado de mostrarte el establecimiento. Ahora ve a tu lugar para que podamos retomar la clase — la voz de Hachi seguía seria, logrando hacer que Kokoro se cuestionara si es que tenía emociones o no

Tal como el profesor le indico, Kokoro se dirigió hasta donde está el chico que respondió a la petición del joven del fondo del salón, asumiendo que él era el nombrado Mitsuru.

— Hola, mi nombre es Hiro, un gusto conocerte Kokoro — saluda el joven de cabello negro azabache, antes de que la chica pueda tomar asiento

— Yo soy Goro, bienvenida al instituto —

— Muchas gracias, el gusto es mío — responde ella con su suave voz, mientras toma asiento en su lugar designado — Muchas gracias Nista-san, espero no ser una carga —

No obtuvo una respuesta verbal por parte de Mitsuru, solo consiguió que el chico la mirara a los ojos por unos cortos segundos.

Desde el otro lado del salón Miku no podía dejar de observar al lugar donde estaba sentada su prima, fue consciente de que Nana, su hermana, ya se había ido del aula, pero no le importó.

Solo tenía en mente algunas ideas para recuperar esos once años que Kokoro y ella pasaron separadas, iba a recuperar a su mejor amiga, aunque eso significara que se le tuviera que robar al gruñón de Mitsuru.


	3. Chapter 2

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba el tener que cambiar de distrito tan a menudo, aunque esta vez su padre había dicho que esta sería la última mudanza y que terminaría el instituto en el distrito 13.

El tiempo parecía pasar demasiado rápido para la familia FranXX. Llevaban mudándose de distrito en distrito desde que los niños tenían seis años y desde entonces ya habían pasado por cada uno de los 50 distritos; nunca pasaban más de seis meses en una ciudad.

Aunque todo eso cambio hasta que la matriarca de la familia congenio con la menor de sus dos hijos. No podían seguir cambiando de centro académico como si de una prenda de ropa se tratara, así que por eso estaban de vuelta a su distrito de origen, el tan poco recordado distrito 13.

La familia FranXX estaba compuesta por cuatro integrantes, Werner FranXX exitoso científico dentro del mundo de la robótica y la genética, quien se casó con Karina FranXX, aunque su apellido de soltera en algún momento fue Milsa.

El matrimonio había tenido solo dos hijos, Zakura y Alpha.

Cuando los gemelos nacieron todos se sorprendieron por las notables diferencias que presentaban. Mientras Alpha era rubio y de ojos verdes, Zakura tenía su cabello color rosa, un rosa que se asemejaba al color de los brotes de los cerezos y unos ojos color cian que hipnotizaban a cuanta persona los viera.

A medida que los dos crecían sus diferencias se hacían cada vez más notorias, Alpha era el introvertido, mientras Zakura se caracterizaba por su personalidad intimidante que la hacía congeniar con personas de todas las edades, a pesar de ser hermanos gemelos no tenían una unión demasiado estrecha, más bien cada quien se cuidaba de la forma que mejor podía.

Y era ahora donde ambos comenzarían a congeniar, ya que no iba a ser fácil hacer amistades en su último año de instituto y mucho menos cuando no tenías ganas de ir a encerrarte con más adolescentes llenos de hormonas o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Zakura.

— _Hija_ — la llamo Karina desde el asiento del copiloto — _Zakura, ¿te encuentras bien?_ — pregunta con preocupación la adulta.

— _Déjala mamá, solo es otro de sus enojos por el nuevo instituto_ — explica Alpha, que se encuentra al lado de su peli rosa hermana menor.

Zakura solo lo ignoro y sus ojos se enfocaron en la dulce sonrisa que le estaba entregando su madre.

— _Tranquila Mamá, solo tengo un poco de sueño_ — responde la muchacha.

— _Deberías dejar de entrenar hasta tan altas horas de la noche, sobre todo ahora que estas terminando el instituto_ — agrega Werner observando a su hija por el espejo retrovisor.

— _Disminuiré la carga, pero no dejare de entrenar_ — gruñe Zakura, consiguiendo que su hermano soltara una risa en forma de burla hacia ella.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, con un Alpha que admiraba el paisaje y una Zakura que intentaba mentalizarse en conocer a nuevas personas y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se mentalizo para la misma situación en el pasado.

Los tres amigos iban de camino a la escuela, para eso tenían que recorrer toda la comunidad en donde vivían.

Como era común cada mañana iban en silencio, aunque una vez que pasaban la quinta calle el ambiente comenzaba a animarse y todo gracias a Goro.

— _Esta semana tendremos compañeros nuevos_ — menciona el rubio.

— _Leí en un libro que la familia FranXX es muy conocida dentro del mundo de la ciencia -_ agrega Hiro, que iba caminando entre Goro y Mitsuru.

— _Específicamente en la genética_ — corrige Mitsuru.

— _¿Se tratará de las mismas personas? Quizás sólo es un alcance de apellido_ —

Tanto Hiro como Mitsuru parecieron comprender las palabras de Goro y luego de eso ninguno de los chicos dijo algo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que a unos metros los tres muchachos reconocieron una larga cabellera rubia, pero sólo Goro y Hiro se detuvieron para ver si se trataba de quien pensaban, así ella podría acompañarlos lo que restaba de camino. Por otro lado Mitsuru siguió caminando hasta percatarse que había avanzado sólo.

— _¿Por qué se detienen?_ — pregunta el joven más serio del grupo.

— _Esa de ahí es Kokoro, podríamos decirle que camine con nosotros, así no estará sola_ — explica Hiro, el creía que la chica tenía que acoplarse al grupo ya que estaba todas las clases cerca de ellos y no habría ningún problema si se hacían amigos.

— _Ah, esa es su casa, quizás está esperando a Gamma para que la deje en la escuela_ —

— _Mitsuru... ¿Cómo sabes que es su casa? ¿Quién es Gamma?_ — pregunta Goro con incertidumbre.

Al parecer Mitsuru no había pensado las palabras que había dicho, ya que rápidamente desvió el rostro para que sus amigos no vieran ese leve rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas.

— _Sólo la he acompañado a casa luego de sus lecciones de matemáticas por las tardes_ — explica Mitsuru mientras vuelve a caminar y es seguido por sus amigos — _Y Gamma es su hermano mayor_ — con esto último dio a entender que no seguiría hablando del tema.

Cuando pasaron exactamente por fuera de la casa de Kokoro lograron ver como un chico alto y de cabello color rojo fucsia se unía a la chica.

— _¿Ese es Gamma?_ — pregunta Hiro, indicando con su mentón en dirección a los hermanos.

— _Sí_ —

— _Ahora si puedo creer que Miku y Kokoro sean familia_ — reconoce Goro.

A lo lejos Kokoro pareció reconocer a sus compañeros de curso, pero aún sentía que no tenía la confianza suficiente con ellos como para llamarlos, aunque por otro lado a su hermano no le interesaba el no tener confianza con esos dos chicos que acompañaban al tutor de su hermanita.

— _¡Eh Mitsuru!_ — grita el mayor de los hermanos Genista.

El recién nombrado pareció estremecerse ante la mención de su nombre, no por vergüenza, sino porque Gamma irradiaba demasiada confianza con las personas que lo rodean.

No era agradable para los adolescentes que sus padres los llevaran hasta el instituto, sobre todo cuando estos ya tenían 17 años o al menos eso pensaban ambos hermanos.

Tenían que esperar a que sonara el timbre para luego dirigirse a la oficina del director.

Werner y Karina estaban en sus respectivos asientos, mientras sus hijos estaban recargados contra el vehículo, conversando de lo estresante que era volver a cambiarse de centro académico.

— _Lo mejor de todo que es el último cambio y luego seremos independientes_ — celebra Alpha.

— _Cuando todo esto termine volveré al distrito 1, ha sido el único lugar que me ha gustado_ — responde Zakura mientras juega con las puntas de su largo cabello rosa.

Las palabras de Zakura no obtuvieron ningún efecto en su hermano, quien continuo observando a su alrededor como si buscara algo; quizás buscaba a alguna persona interesante dentro de ese mar de nuevos rostros que se estaba presentando ante él.

Por otro lado cuatro jóvenes bajaban de un Jeep negro que pertenecía a Genista Gamma, el muchacho se había ofrecido a traer a Mitsuru y a sus amigos sin importarle que su hermana se incomodara.

Mientras Hiro y Goro le agradecían al joven pelirrojo por el aventón, Kokoro se encontraba haciendo una reverencia frente a Mitsuru, con la intensión de disculparse por la imprudencia de su hermano.

— _No seas exagerada, él te acompaña todos los días a casa, el que yo le haya dado el aventón no fue nada, por cierto; gracias por cuidarla Nista. Adiós chicos_ — con esas palabras Gamma puso en marcha su vehículo y salió del campo visual de los chicos.

Mientras el rostro de Kokoro intentaba volver a su color níveo, algo a la distancia logro captar la atención de Hiro.

Desde donde estaban, Hiro lograba ver una larga cortina de cabello, pero lo peculiar de este no era su largo, sino su color rosa pastel, que se asemejaba al color de un brote de cerezo, en sus pensamientos el muchacho intentaba recordar la vez que había visto a alguien con el cabello de ese color y no encontraba ningún registro, pero aun así sentía curiosidad por quien se esconde tras esa larga cascada.

— _¿Qué estás viendo?_ \- pregunta Goro que se encuentra a un costado de Hiro, intentando encontrar el punto que Hiro estaba observando.

— _N-nada_ — responde el ojiazul con rapidez, logrando que su tono de voz fuera poco convincente para su amigo — _¿Dónde están Kokoro y Mitsuru?_ — pregunta para desviar la atención de sí mismo.

— _Debo suponer que en los camarines, tenemos clases de deportes y hoy nos evaluaran en las clases de natación_ — recuerda Goro.

La clase ya había dado inicio, pero Tamiko-sensei, la maestra de deportes, estaba esperando a la llegada de los nuevos alumnos y poco le importaba que sus alumnos estuvieran en bañador, aunque algunos varones traían encima un chaleco delgado, mientras que las damas estaban solo en bañador.

Al final del grupo se encontraban Ichigo e Ikuno por un lado, mientras Miku y Kokoro estaban en el otro.

Todos los varones se encontraban a la espera de sus nuevos compañeros y la mayoría deseaba que fueran compañeras nuevas.

— _¡Allí viene Nana-san!_ — grita Kenji, uno de los alumnos del curso que era compañero de Zorome en el equipo de futbol.

— _¡Por fin podremos terminar de una vez con esta tonta evaluación!_ — celebra Delta, una joven de baja estatura y ojos de color verde.

— _¡Otra mala palabra y te bajare la calificación Ine!_ — regaña Tamiko-sensei en dirección a la muchacha.

Tras los pasos de Nana se podía observar dos siluetas, una de cabello rubio y otra de color rosa pastel, ambas con rostros inexpresivos.

Unos cuantos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en los diferentes grupos de alumnos, entre los cuales se podía escuchar que para ser hermanos no se parecían en nada o que la chica se veía poco amigable.

— _Buenos días_ — los saluda Nana una vez que está en frente de la clase.

— _Buenos días Nana-san_ — responden todos a coro.

— _Es... un lugar carismático_ — se burla Alpha.

Zakura voltea en su dirección pero no dice nada, rueda los ojos ante las palabras mal agradecidas de su hermano.

— _Bueno, ellos son los hermanos Franxx_ — comenta la mujer que los había guiado hasta su clase.

Ambos hermanos observaron al resto de la clase con el rostro serio, ambos tenían eso en común, que cuando llegaban a un lugar donde no conocían a nadie se mostraban serios y desconfiados, luego de eso Zakura y Alpha era polos opuestos.

— _Yo soy Tamiko-sensei, estoy a cargo de la clase de deportes, un gusto - los saluda la mujer morena que vestía un buzo de color azul marino_ — Si gustan preséntense con su nuevo grupo - les sugiere.

Todos los alumnos estaban quietos en sus lugares, esperando a que una de los nuevos integrantes del grupo hablara, pero al parecer preferían tomarse su tiempo.

— _Esto se puso aburrido_ — gruñe Zorome por lo bajo. A su lado Futoshi asiente sin emitir algún sonido.

— _Es fácil decirlo cuando tu ingresaste al grupo el mismo día que todos_ — agrega Ichigo a las espaldas del muchacho.

Zorome la ignoró de forma olímpica, volviendo su atención a la nueva chica de cabello rosa pálido.

Alpha avanzo unos cuantos pasos, para quedar como centro de atención, observo a quienes serían sus compañeros por los próximos meses, su mirada se detuvo en una de las chicas de baja estatura que había, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos verdes que parecían un par de esferas de luz.

Con una leve sacudida de cabeza el mayor de los gemelos volvió su atención a la orden que había dado la mujer en ropa deportiva.

— _Bueno..._ — habla el rubio — _Mi nombre es Franxx Alpha, tengo diecisiete años_ — el chico parece pensar sus siguientes palabras mientras le dirige una leve mirada a su hermana, con una sonrisa burlona le da a entender a su gemela que tiene algo en mente — _Está es Zakura, pero pueden decirle Iota_ — Alpha ríe antes de seguir hablando — _Como nació nueve minutos después de mí y aparte nunca hace nada bien, por ello siempre esta nueve pasos detrás de mí…_ — el muchacho deja salir una risa irónica, consiguiendo que Zakura lo vea con una mirada llena de odio.

Todos los presentes seguían en silencio y la mayoría de las chicas sorprendidas por las palabras toscas que le había dedicado Alpha a su hermana.

Zakura por su lado estaba enfocada en ver que había en su entorno, hasta que sus ojos se centraron en la piscina semi-olímpica que estaba tras la mayoría del grupo. Con poca delicadeza dejo caer su bolsa y con un movimiento rápido se quitó la chaqueta que formaba parte de su uniforme.

— _¿S-señorita Franxx?_ — pregunta Nana sin poder entender lo que estaba haciendo la chica.

A la chaqueta le siguió la falda, luego la blusa junto a la corbata y finalmente sus zapatos con las calcetas.

La mayoría de los varones estaban embelesados al ver como la chica nueva quedaba solo en su ropa interior y sin importarle que todos la observaran.

La joven Franxx caminó hasta el borde de la piscina y le dio una mirada seria a su hermano, luego sus ojos viajaron hasta su nuevo grupo, deteniéndose en unos ojos azules que la observaban con sorpresa.

— _Mi nombre es Franxx Zakura y si hay algo que hago mejor que mi hermano_ _—_

Todos se exaltaron cuando la peli rosa se lanzó al agua.

Tamiko-sensei solo se acercó al borde de la alberca para observar como esa chica atravesaba la piscina de 25 metros sin siquiera salir a respirar una vez. La maestra soltó un suspiro de sorpresa al verla voltear de manera tan profesional.

— _¡Esa chica es fantástica!_ — Pensó la mujer, dejando ver en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

Alpha observaba desde su posición como todo el mundo estaba asombrado por la audacia de Zakura, pero en su mente el rubio se regañaba por la mala jugada que había hecho, él sabía que su hermana siempre se salía con la suya, pero no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca mientras se presentaba.

Desde los bordes de la piscina todos los alumnos comentaban la hazaña de la chica nueva, pero solo un grupo se dio el tiempo de comparar a Zakura con la actual mejor alumna de natación.

— _Estoy seguro que hizo un mejor tiempo que Ichigo_ — comenta Zorome con sorpresa.

— _¡La chica nueva no necesita respirar para cruzar la piscina!_ — agrega sorprendido Futoshi, sin importarle que su compañera estaba escuchando todo a sus espaldas.

Con una mueca en el rostro, Ichigo dejo de escuchar a sus compañeros y se voltea para quedar cara a cara con Miku y Kokoro.

— _No tienes de que preocuparte Ichigo, veo difícil el hecho de que alguien te supere en natación_ — dice Miku, observando como su compañera le regala una sonrisa tranquila.

— _Gracias Miku, aunque a veces es bueno tener competencia_ — comenta tranquila la chica de cabello corto, aunque en su rostro se podía observar una sonrisa poco convincente.

Cuando Zakura salió de la piscina, rápidamente Nana se acercó a ella para entregarle una toalla. En cuanto la joven inspectora vio como la señorita Franxx se aventó dentro de la piscina, se encamino hasta uno de los casilleros que había en uno de los costados, sacando de ahí una toalla para la chica.

— _Creo que fue imprudente de su parte hacer eso señorita Franxx_ — Nana se cruzó de brazos una vez que Zakura se envolvió a si misma con la suave tela.

— _Yo creo todo lo contrario, su nado fue espectacular, ¡puedo asegurar que se encuentra al mismo nivel que Delphi Ichigo!_ — celebra la maestra de deportes, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba de pie Zakura.

La mujer continuó hablando sobre lo genial que había sido el nado de Zakura mientras que el resto de la clase buscaba una forma de entretenerse, todo ese tema de los nuevos hermanos había comenzado a aburrirlos.

Hiro que había estado observando toda la situación en silencio se encontraba sentado en el borde de la piscina, en su mente seguían resonando las palabras del hermano de la chica. No podía creer que entre familia se trataran así, al menos él no se comportaba así con su hermana menor, aunque era una situación diferente, Kiyomi solo tenía diez años.

— _¡Bueno! Si Tamiko-sensei no piensa ponernos atención yo hare que lo haga_ — gruñe la chica de coletas, consiguiendo que todo el mundo se enfocara en ella.

— _¿Qué vas a hacer Miku?_ — consulta Kokoro con curiosidad a unos pasos de su prima.

— _Querrás decir, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ — corrige la pelirroja menor.

Con un movimiento rápido, Miku cogió la mano de Kokoro y la obligó a correr hasta la piscina, provocando un fuerte sonido cuando ambas impactaron contra el agua. Todos voltearon hacia las chicas y rieron al verlas emerger del agua, aunque mientras Miku reía escandalosamente Kokoro intentaba mantenerse a flote y con unas brazadas cortas llegó hasta el borde.

Tras unos intentos inservibles de la rubia por salir del agua, alzo el rostro para ver si alguno de sus compañeros podía ayudarla, pero se encontró con la mirada inquisitoria de todos los varones sobre ella.

— _Maldita sea_ — gruñe alguien entre los espectadores.

— _Kokoro-chan..._ — suspira Futoshi — _Eres realmente hermosa_ _—_

Sin entender nada Kokoro volteo hasta donde estaba Miku en el agua, pero su prima estaba aguantándose una risa mientras cubría su boca con sus manos.

— _Dejen de mirarla, pervertidos_ — con voz de desprecio Zakura regaña a sus compañeros, pero aun así no hizo nada para ayudar a la chica.

De entre los presentes apareció Mitsuru con su chaleco en una mano y con una toalla en la otra, el muchacho se acercó hasta Kokoro y se agachó para quedar a su altura, siempre mirándola a los ojos, aunque en sus mejillas dejaba ver un leve sonrojo.

— _Si yo fuera tu no estaría tan tranquila_ — la regaña en voz baja, mientras la ayuda a salir de la piscina.

Con un vistazo rápido Kokoro observo su pecho y pudo entender porque todos la observaban, una vez fuera del agua se abrazó a Mitsuru con demasiada fuerza, cubriendo en ella esa parte que todos observaban.

Su pecho.

— _Kokoro… lo siento_ — se escucha decir a Miku quien aún seguía dentro de la piscina.

— _¡Señorita Argent!_ — exclama la profesora, que había estado observando la escena junto a Nana, quien no se veía nada feliz por el montaje que había hecho su hermana menor.

— _Ya sé… a dirección, ya me sé de memoria el texto_ — susurra Miku, que nada hasta la orilla para salir de la piscina siendo ayudada por Zorome.

— _Nista, por favor lleva a tu compañera hasta el camarín_ — ordena la maestra — _Genista-san, queda exenta del resto de la clase_ — le explica a Kokoro, quien seguía abrazada a Mitsuru.

Con delicadeza que nunca imaginó tener, Mitsuru cubrió a Kokoro con su chaleco y luego con la toalla, para que así ella pudiera separarse de su pecho y cubrirse, aunque una vez que lo hizo, ella no le devolvía la mirada y se podía ver perfectamente como el rostro de la chica aún seguía colorado.

La joven rubia salió del lugar con la mirada pegada al piso, mientras era guiada por su compañero de clase.

— _¡Son realmente gigantes!_ — grita uno de los alumnos, mientras cogía del agua la prenda superior del bañador de Kokoro y se lo ponía sobre su pecho plano.

Goro, que se encontraba a unos pasos de él se volteó ferozmente en su dirección.

— _¡No seas mal educado!_ — regaña el rubio, con la intención de defender a su compañera.

— _Escucha a tu compañero_ — agrega Zakura dirigiéndose al chico con el sujetador en las manos — _es suficiente para el mundo con ya tener a Alpha que es un insolente, no es necesario otro y que además sea un depravado_ —

— _Miku y la señorita Franxx acompáñenme_ — grita Nana desde la entrada a la piscina, en su voz se podía escuchar claramente que no estaba feliz.

Con pasos lentos ambas chicas siguieron a Nana fuera de lugar donde se ubicaba la piscina, aunque se podía observar de manera clara que tanto Miku como Zakura no les preocupaba el que las llevaran a la oficina del director.

— _Me disculpo por el espectáculo que dio mi gemela, aunque debo reconocer que la natación se le da genial_ — dice Alpha cuando ve que todos sus compañeros lo observaban, en su rostro seguía esa mueca de superioridad que tenía desde que entro al sitio de la clase de natación.

Ichigo que se encontraba junto a Ikuno, caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos del joven Franxx y fue seguida por Goro e Ikuno, ya que ambos se sorprendieron por su repentino movimiento. Cuando Alpha se enfocó en ella soltó una sonrisa de medio lado, ya que era la chica que le había causado curiosidad al entrar.

— _Aquí no acostumbramos a humillar al resto, así que te pediré solo una vez que respetes a todos los miembros de nuestro grupo y eso también incluye a tu hermana_ — exclama con paciencia la joven de ojos verdes.

Pero el no dijo nada, solo dejó que el ambiente se volviera incómodo.

— _Bienvenido al grupo_ — dice Ikuno, con la intención de aligerar la situación.

— _Gracias_ — fue lo único que respondió el joven de cabellos rubios, aunque sus verdes ojos seguían enfocados en Ichigo.

Fue Goro quien finalizó la situación y cogió a Ichigo de la mano para alejarla del chico, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada poco amigable.

Lejos de donde se encontraban Goro, Ichigo e Ikuno, estaba Hiro, que se acercó hasta el lugar que Zakura había dejado regadas sus prendas y con paciencia recogió cada una de ellas, no sin antes doblarlas, aunque su acción fue captada por Delta, la más pequeña de sus compañeras.

— _¿Por qué haces eso?_ — pregunta ella.

— _Creo que nadie más lo hará, aparte ella tiene que vestirse para su próxima clase_ — explica Hiro con calma.

Delta sonríe ante las palabras de Hiro, él siempre le ha parecido un joven respetuoso con el sexo opuesto.

— _Que caballeroso de tu parte Hiro_ — lo felicita la joven.

— _No es nada del otro mundo_ — dice el con simpleza — _¿Podrías decirle a Tamiko-sensei que iré a llevarle esto a la chica nueva?_ —

— _¡Claro! Ve tranquilo_ —

Con una última sonrisa regalada por delta, ambos se separan, Hiro en dirección a la salida y Delta de camino al lugar donde se encontraba la maestra.

Luego de minutos de caminar por el instituto Hiro llego hasta la sala de estar que daba la entrada a la oficina del director. En una de las sillas estaba Miku y por su cara el muchacho supuso que ya le habían dicho su castigo.

— _¿Cuántos días te dieron esta vez?_ — pregunta Hiro sin avisar antes su presencia y consiguiendo que la pelirroja saltara en sus asiento por la sorpresa.

— _¡Hiro!_ — exclama la chica con expresión de susto. — _Solo debo limpiar la piscina por el resto de la semana_ — dice ella como si no fuera importante.

Ninguno dijo alguna otra palabra ya que tras la puerta se podían escuchar las voces de Nana y el director del establecimiento, ambos jóvenes asumieron que estaban discutiendo sobre el espectáculo que había dado Zakura hace unos momentos atrás.

— " _Entonces la señorita Franxx limpiara la piscina a la par con la señorita Argent…"_ — dice la voz de un hombre.

— " _Así es señor, yo misma las supervisare"_ — responde Nana. — _"Ahora, señorita Franxx, en el baño de damas hay varios secadores de cabello, podría utilizar uno de esos para secar su ropa interior y poder vestirse"_ — agrega la mujer, aunque no recibió ninguna respuesta audible.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Nana seria y a una Zakura con un rostro neutral, realmente no se podía observar ninguna expresión en el rostro de la chica.

— _Hiro, ¿Qué haces acá?_ — pregunta Nana al salir de la oficina y percatarse de la presencia del muchacho.

— _Y-yo le traje sus cosas a Zakura-san_ — responde el con voz nerviosa y sintiendo la profunda mirada de Zakura sobre él.

Nana sonrió ante la buena acción del alumno, giro sobre su propio eje para dirigirse a Zakura que seguía de pie al lado suyo.

— _Ve a vestirte, tu próxima clase es dentro de una hora_ _—_

— _Bien_ — responde Zakura sin darle demasiada importancia. — _Vamos cariño, tendrás que indicarme el camino al baño_ — dice en dirección a Hiro, aunque perfectamente se podía ver en los ojos de la chica que Hiro le simpatizaba un poco, ella no había reaccionado de forma descortés con él.


End file.
